Just Breathe
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Perder a quem se ama é muito difícil, mas é mais difícil ainda quando você teve todas as oportunidades do mundo para dizer a ela que a amava, mas disperdiçou.


**JUST BREATHE**

**OBS: Legenda, para melhor compreensão da fic:**

_trechos em itálico: Wilson_

trechos em letra normal: House

trechos sublinhados: Ambos

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

Sim, eu entendo que toda vida deve ter um fim, uh-huh_  
As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

Assim como sentamos sozinhos, eu sei que um dia devemos ir, uh-huh_  
Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

Oh, eu sou um homem de sorte por contar em ambas as mãos aqueles que amo_  
Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none_

Algumas pessoas tem apenas um, yeah, outras não tem nenhum

*

_Eu jamais pensei que me deitaria aqui, numa cama destas, como apenas outro paciente; pior, eu jamais pensei que morreria assim. Entretanto, como o tudo mais na vida, nada foi como imaginei._

_Eu estou morrendo e soube disso muito antes que House ou Cuddy deixassem de lutar para me salvar. Hoje, enfim, e não sem demora, ele em pessoa me aplicou sedativos para que eu durma e morra sem dor._

_House não conseguiu dizer adeus, mas nem precisava; bastou olhar aqueles olhos expressivos que eu conheço tão bem, para saber o que seus lábios não puderam dizer._

_Eu o vi sentar numa cadeira próxima e ficar ali, com uma expressão perdida no rosto. Agora, meus olhos fechados já não podem vê-lo, mas de alguma forma eu sei que ele ainda está aqui._

_Eu não queria partir tão cedo, a vida foi um lugar feliz para mim, mas por outro lado não sinto medo de estar indo. Como médico oncologista aprendi que todos um dia morrem, que toda vida um dia termina._

_Muitos de nós partem sozinhos, eu pelo menos tenho muita gente a quem amei e que me amou. É mais fácil assim._

*

*

Stay with me...

Fique comigo  
Let's just breathe...

Vamos apenas respirar

*

*

Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh

Cometi todos os pecados que nunca vão me deixar vencer  
Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh

No fundo, no fundo, apenas outro ser humano  
I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me believe

Eu não quero me machucar, há muito neste mundo para me fazer acreditar

*

Quem diria que um dia eu estaria sentado no quarto de um paciente, assistindo-o morrer, enquanto por dentro quem morre sou eu? Acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que Cameron faria... mas não. Hoje o castigo é só meu.

Cometi todos os pecados que pude nesta vida, zombei das coisas que desconhecia, fiz minhas apostas, lancei meus desafios até mesmo para Deus! Nunca me importei com nada que não fosse a obsessão pela verdade.

Mas mesmo que eu salve mil vidas mais, de hoje em diante jamais poderei dizer que venci a aposta, que derrotei Deus, porque este dia estará lá pra me fazer lembrar que a única coisa que realmente importava eu não pude salvar.

Eu daria a minha vida para ser capaz de encontrar a verdade desta vez, dentre todas as outras. Só que eu não passo de um ser humano, por trás da máscara nada além de outro ser humano, outra marionete nas mãos de Deus!

Eu desejo crer, pois se houver uma outra vida, talvez eu possa encontrá-lo lá. Como qualquer ser humano, desta vez eu preciso crer, para achar um motivo para continuar.

*

*

Stay with me

Fique comigo  
You're all I see...

Você é tudo que eu vejo

*

*

_Did I say that I need you?_

Eu disse que preciso de você?_  
Did I say that I want you?_

Eu disse que te quero?_  
__Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_

Oh, se eu não disse, sou um tolo, v_ê  
No one knows this more than me_

Ninguém sabe disso mais que eu

_As I come clean..._

Agora que me confesso…

_*_

_Eu sei, mesmo sem ver, que House continua sentado ali e só se levantará horas depois que eu me for; ele jamais será o mesmo, assim como eu não poderia continuar a ser se o perdesse._

_Passamos tantos anos juntos, dividimos o apartamento e as confidências, vivemos tantas coisas na companhia um do outro, mas eu nunca disse o que realmente importava._

_Eu jamais disse que precisava dele para me levar a fazer decisões importantes, para ser mais eu mesmo e para viver a vida além da mesmice dos dias. Jamais disse que precisava dele para me dar o exemplo de como ser fiel a mim mesmo._

_Eu jamais disse que o queria. Muito além da amizade, eu jamais disse que ansiava por sua entrada brusca em meu escritório ou por ouvir sua voz fazendo piadas, trocadilhos e mexericos ou que pensava nele ao acordar, mesmo quando dividia a cama como minhas esposas._

_Como eu o queria para mim. Muito mais que sua presença, eu desejava seu corpo. Muito mais que sua amizade, eu desejava seu amor. Engraçado como sua personalidade dissonante, ora cômica, ora causticante, fazia estremecer meu coração._

_Eu jamais ri na companhia de outra pessoa tão livre e alegremente quanto na dele. Junto dele é que eu percebia que eu realmente tinha utilidade, porque eu sabia que havia alguém que dependia da minha força e da minha paz para seguir._

_Jamais disse o quanto eu gostava de suas interferências, de sua preocupação obcecada por mim e do modo como ele me olhava._

_Tantas oportunidades e eu nunca disse… agora não há mais tempo. Sinto tanto, porque ninguém sabe mais disso do que eu. Quão tolo eu fui._

*

I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh

Eu penso todos os dias, enquanto olho seu rosto, uh-huh  
Everything you gave

Tudo que você deu  
And nothing you would save, oh no

E o nada que você pouparia, oh no

Nothing you would take

Nada que você levaria  
Everything you gave...

Tudo que você deu...

*

Todos os dias, desde que Wilson adoeceu, eu o tenho observado e, nos últimos tempos, em que ele não mais pôde se levantar, eu tomei a iniciativa de cuidar de todas as suas necessidades, no lugar das enfermeiras.

Elas são tão frias, tão distantes... estranho dizer isso, não é?

Wilson merece mais. Tenho tido tanto tempo para observá-lo e recordar do que ele foi capaz de abdicar em meu favor e do pouco que eu dei em troca. Seus casamentos todos ruíram por minha causa; seu tempo todo ele empregou para estar comigo.

Mesmo seu trabalho como médico ele perdeu ou pôs em risco para me apoiar, mais vezes do que seria sensato fazer; nada ele poupou, desde que fosse por mim.

E por ele, o que eu fiz? Sei que fiz pouco. No fundo, sei que o admirei e que o tive em alta consideração, mas eu não sei expressar o que sinto. Gostaria apenas de ter conseguido deixar de lado meu próprio ego e minha própria autocomiseração para me preocupar com ele um pouco mais.

Olhando para ele, agora mesmo, eu vejo em minha mente, como um filme, todos os dias que passamos e todas as coisas que ele doou para mim e por mim. E, o mais incrível disso tudo é que, ao contrário de todos os outros, ele nunca desejou que eu mudasse. Tudo o que ele fez, ele o fez sem pedir nada em troca.

Acho que Wilson sabe que eu… eu o tenho em alta consideração. Ele sempre me compreendeu como ninguém neste mundo.

*

Did I say that I need you?

Eu disso que preciso de você?  
Oh, did I say that I want you?

Eu disse que te quero?  
Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see

Oh, se eu não disse, eu sou um tolo, vê  
No one knows this more than me

Ninguém sabe disso mais que eu  
And I come clean, ah...

E eu me confesso, ah...

*

Se Wilson estivesse bem, sentado em seu escritório prescrevendo remédios para seus pacientes, provavelmente eu estaria lá apenas para arreliá-lo com minhas loucuras. Mas, afinal, morrer muda absolutamente tudo, não é mesmo? E já que estamos aqui, neste quarto de morte, e eu estou me confessando... bem...

Eu me lembro de jamais ter dito o quanto eu precisava dele, mas, sim, eu precisava. Quando todo o resto parecia prestes a desabar, era a ele que eu recorria. Se minha bengala apoiava meu físico abalado, ele apoiava meu... meu espírito.

Nós tínhamos o encaixe perfeito; Wilson era o fogo que acendia meu intelecto, suas palavras provocavam o estalo que me levava a encontrar a cura para muitas doenças. Com uma compreensão muito além do comum, ele me entendia mesmo se eu permanecesse em silêncio e para ele isso bastava.

Agora vejo a falta que me causa a ausência de sua expressão abalada, abobalhada ou simplesmente perdida, ou de seu riso explosivo ante meus comentários disparatados.

Mas, muito além disso, eu o queria. Ele nunca pareceu perceber, mas minha obsessão em relação a ele, meus ciúmes, meu domínio sobre sua vida, tudo gritava meu interesse além da simples amizade. Seus gestos e atitudes, o desenho de seu rosto, tudo me punha uma expressão faminta no olhar.

Eu tiraria do caminho qualquer um que se interpusesse entre nós; eu daria um jeito de afastar a mulher que demonstrasse seu interesse por ele. Sempre me questionei como Wilson podia escolher esposas tão medíocres, quando ele era tão entusiasmante. E, pior, deixá-las em casa, para passar o Natal comigo.

A respeito de tudo eu me questionei, mas sobre nada eu falei. E fui um tolo por isso, um perfeito idiota. Tantos anos melhores teríamos tido nós dois se, ao menos, eu tivesse tentado dizer, porque, sim, ele entenderia mesmo se eu não conseguisse terminar de me confessar.

*

Nothing you would take

Nada que você levaria  
Everything you gave

Tudo que você deu

*

_Hold me til I die_

Segure-me até que eu morra

*

_Neste momento, quando meus pensamentos se confundem, sinto que posso partir em paz. De alguma forma, House estará comigo até que eu me vá. Por um instante, chego a sentir o calor de seus braços a meu redor, como se ele me segurasse até que eu morra. São apenas delírios, mas eu gostaria que fosse verdade..._

*

Meet you on the other side...

Encontro você do outro lado…

*

Eu me levanto lentamente... de repente pareço ter o peso do mundo sobre os ombros; trocar os passos é uma tortura, porque a dor que sinto por dentro se revela fisicamente. Ele bem me dizia que eu a somatizo.

Chego junto à cama e minha bengala cai com estrépito no chão. Me abaixo apenas um pouco e o abraço suavemente. Espero que ele possa sentir esta sensação.

Vou viver para encontrá-lo do outro lado um dia, porque agora eu quero e preciso acreditar.

Olho através do vidro para os rostos entristecidos de todos: Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foremam, Taub e Thirteen. Antigos e novos ducklings; talvez eu devesse me erguer e assumir uma postura mais condizente, mas já não preciso mais disso...

***

Esta fic foi escrita por ocasião das comemorações do dia Hilson e outras festividades relacionadas, e dedicada às meninas da comunidade Hilson do Orkut, por formarem uma família tão linda e unida!!!!!! Parabéns!

Eu sei que fics Sick!Wilson fazem a cabeça dessas meninas, de quase todas, pelo menos. Só sinto que eu não possa ter dado um final feliz à ela, mas senão não ia encaixar com a música. E, ademais, "you can't always get what you want!" ;)

A música Just Breathe do Pearl Jam foi a base e boa parte do conteúdo desta fic e recomendo e muito que os leitores tentem ler a fic ouvindo a música. Ela é linda e suave.

Por último, mas de forma alguma menos importante (talvez, mais importante que todo o resto) quero agradecer à minha twin preferiiiiiiiidaa pela betagem da fic e lembrá-la de que eu posso fingir que esqueci, mas jamais perderei de vista a intenção de trazê-la para o lado House da força. É só que ela é dura na queda. (N/B: Isso é calúnia! Eu já disse pra Lady que, além de eu não ter TV por assinatura – e me recuso a assistir seriado dublado na TV aberta -, meu computador me odeia. A culpa é toda dele! Mas do pouco que eu assisti, o House é fodástico, e Hilson é lindo! Aww, amei betar essa fic, twinzita!)


End file.
